


Atención

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 19:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1699664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué era lo que Fuji buscaba esta vez?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atención

No era la primera vez que regresaban juntos a casa, pero Echizen no podía evitar dirigir su mirada hacia Fuji una y otra vez, inquieto por la inusual falta de intentos de conversación de éste. No era que le molestase el silencio, pero la impresión de que el prodigio buscaba conseguir algo ignorándolo lo enervaba.

—Fuji-senpai —lo llamó de repente, mirándolo de reojo y esperando que algo en la expresión del prodigio le indicase qué era lo que Fuji estaba planeando, pero ni siquiera la sonrisa de éste desapareció por un segundo.

—¿Mmm?

El sólo recibir eso por respuesta y el que Fuji ni siquiera ladease su cabeza hacia él hizo que frunciera el ceño. Le era imposible creer que su repentina indiferencia no tuviese un motivo oculto, pero ¿qué era lo que quería?

Después de acomodar nuevamente su gorra, en una excusa para darle un vistazo más, Echizen contuvo un suspiro. Adivinar que era lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza del prodigio era imposible, pero al menos quería recuperar su atención. El cómo era sencillo, pensó, ya que para su suerte estaban en una zona bastante solitaria y no pareciese haber nadie cerca.

Decidido, Echizen miró de un lado a otro para confirmar que realmente no había nadie. Bien.

—Fuji-senpai —repitió deteniéndose y en cuanto el mayor lo imitó y se giró hacia él, no dudó en recorrer la poca distancia que los detenía, empinarse un poco y besarlo.

A pesar de querer ocultar su ligero nerviosismo al estar en un lugar público Echizen rompió el beso prontamente, pero al separarse y ver a Fuji con sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa, totalmente fijos en él, sus nervios fueron remplazados por un sentimiento de victoria total.

—Echizen... —Fuji parecía haberse quedado sin palabras y Echizen no pudo evitar sonreír con arrogancia. Había recuperado la atención de Fuji como quería y al mismo tiempo había logrado sorprenderlo, cosa que pocos conseguían hacer.

—¿Pasa algo, senpai? —cuestionó con diversión, disfrutando totalmente el tener, al fin, la ventaja sobre él.

Echizen reanudó su andar todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero antes de que pudiese dar más de dos pasos una mano se cerró sobre su brazo derecho, impidiéndole continuar.

—No sabía —dijo Fuji en un tono casi lascivo, sonriendo nuevamente al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos y acariciaba su antebrazo con su pulgar, sin soltarlo— que te gustaban las muestras de afecto en público.

Esta vez fue Echizen el que abrió sus ojos por completo, al tiempo que maldecía en silencio, mas no intentó alejarse, consciente de que Fuji no había siquiera suavizado su agarre.

De nuevo había caído en uno de los juegos del prodigio.


End file.
